Such a processing device is known from the document EP 0 785 634 A2. The known processing device is formed by a mobile telephone, which has a housing. The mobile telephone includes first communication means formed by an antenna and a telephone IC including its wiring. With the aid of the first communication means the mobile telephone is adapted to receive first audio information, which can be received from a transmitting/receiving antenna of a telephone provider in a transmission protocol executed by the telephone IC. Furthermore, the first communication means are adapted to insert second audio information applied to the telephone IC into the transmission protocol and to transmit this second audio information to the transmitting/receiving antenna.
The known mobile telephone further includes processing means for processing the first audio information and for apply a loudspeaker signal to a loudspeaker of the mobile telephone. The processing means are further adapted to process a microphone of the mobile telephone and to apply the second audio information to the telephone IC.
The known mobile telephone further includes second communication means formed by a plurality of SIM card holders together with connection leads and a part of the telephone IC. A SIM card is a plastic card which has a contact array having eight communication contacts and a telephone number IC, which telephone number IC forms a data carrier for the communication with the mobile telephone.
When the user of the mobile telephone inserts a SIM card into one of SIM card holders of the mobile telephone, control information stored in the telephone number IC can be read out with the aid of the second communication means of the mobile telephone via the communication contacts in a contact-bound manner. The control information stored in the telephone number IC defines at least the telephone number of the mobile telephone and of the telephone provider. The information transmitted in the communication protocol by the first communication means and, if applicable, also the manner of processing of the information signal by the processing means are dependent on the control information read out.
A SIM card holder of the mobile telephone is secured to an outer surface of the housing. The SIM card holders are connected to the outer surface of the housing by eight connecting leads by which the communication contacts of the SIM card holder are connected.
With the known mobile telephone it has proved to be a disadvantage that the user has to open the housing of the mobile telephone in order to insert the SIM card into the SIM card holder, which is arranged in the housing. The mechanical construction of the housing cover leads to higher production costs of the mobile telephone and, furthermore, the electronic circuitry of the mobile telephone is additionally exposed to environmental influences (dust, humidity, . . . ) when the housing is opened, which is also a disadvantage.
The SIM card holders secured to the outer surface of the housing have the disadvantage that the connecting leads as well as the SIM card holders are susceptible to damage.